


A Mother's Care Does Wonders

by JessVello



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Big Ass, Big Breasts, Big nipples, Breast Docking, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gigantic Breasts, Hairy Pussy, Huge Breasts, Huge nipples, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, huge ass, plump, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessVello/pseuds/JessVello
Summary: An overly trained, self-doubting and body conflicted Chifusa feels overwhelming pressure for her breast training, and only with the care and kindness give by a surprise visit by her mother (Chikumi) in the bathhouse does she start to feel relaxed.
Relationships: Manyuu Chifusa/Munamori Chikumi
Kudos: 9





	A Mother's Care Does Wonders

Disclaimer: I do not own Manyuu Hikenchou

ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FANFIC https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13843658/1/A-Mother-s-Care-Does-Wonders

A/N I'm on an oyakodon roll right now, I can't stop myself. Also like with my HOTD story I will twist canon for my own dirty desires and Chifusa's mother will be alive and well, also this will also be based on a character's hallucination (from Episode 6 of Manyuu Hikencho). Also for my pleasure I will boost the canon D-cup size of Chifusa's mother (Chikumi) to an impressive J-cup while Chifusa herself will clock at a G-cup, I will also give a significant boost to the caboose of the Manyuu MILF as well.

XXX

Chifusa was exhausted, the training at the breast temple was absolutely killer on her muscles, both because of the amount of physical labor she had to muster and the fact she had two head-sized weights to give her back the suffering it deserved for existing on such "blessed endowed fertile body". The dark-bluenette let out quite the un-ladylike snort '' _blessed' my ass, I'd jump into a pit of venomous snakes for just a half a cup size to go away_ '.

"Bleh... finally!"

Dramatically slamming the wooden bathroom door behind her, shockingly not breaking from it's hinges from busty warrior's tantrum, a slight upturn smile came upon the breast warrior's face as she basked at the best sight no elaborate shrine nor glorious landscape of mother nature: a fully prepared hot steaming bath. ' _Ahh if I could marry an object it would be you my best friend_ ', chuckling to her silly thought she gave a thankful pat to the rim of the wooden container of muscle reliever.

Humming a nonsense tune to herself, Chifusa worked as rapidly as possible to disrobe herself, and despite the years of experience, grunting like a frustrate child trying to tie their shoes as she could not unbind her massive bust fast enough to finally gain some respite. Breasts plapping in their full inverted nip glory with a final tug of the last wrappings, the full majestic plump, yet under the soft squishy surface quite toned, samurai walked zombie-like to her blissful escape from the reality of boobs. ' _Come to mama Chifusa_ ', the warrior thought to herself as she gently placed her supple form into the hot steamy water.

"Dear ancestors this is sooooo gooood."

Like floating on clouds Chifusa felt most of the tension within her body melt into the borderline boiling tub, moaning gratefully with a dramatic outstretch of her arms and back as her massive breasts floated, defying gravity's punishment upon her as they bobbled like two buoys. This was the closest that she ever got to the feeling of being flat, and it never stopped feeling amazing no _matter how many times she experienced. 'Espieclly these days when I ingeniously stole the assets of so many enemies, good job Chifusa at this pace might as well put 'death from spine rupture via breast expansion_ ''. Another indignant snort left the curvy woman's nose, but despite her cynical thoughts about her body it didn't lesson anymore the amazing feeling of the warm Eden that was her bath time.

XXX

After a decent amount of time of fat floating euphoria, the childish grumblings of Chifusa came to her head once again as she felt like it was time before she eventually became a prune or stew in uncomfortable room temperature, ' _good things never last do they huh'_. Dramatically standing up to spill a good amount of water onto the floor as if that would spite the nature of temperature itself, the bluenette sat her deliciously squishy rear onto the smooth wooden stool right next to the tub, proceeding with the dutiful taste of scrubbing a day's worth of breast related labor.

Lost in her own thoughts about feeling the immediate sensation of gravity greeting her chest once again, Chifusa didn't even notice the quiet opening and closing of the bathroom door, warrior training pushed aside for more important things like complaining about fat deposits. _'I bet Kagefusa would lose all of that ego if I graciously offer my breasts to add to her own, heh the lose of clan honors might be worth seeing her flail on the ground useless to fight, a sitting tit monster du-'_

"My my Chifusa dear, you look awfully tense even from behind despite just getting up from your coveted baths."

Chifusa shifted her head rapidly behind her wide eyed, barely able to contain herself from falling over on the stool.

"M-Mother!?"

Her second dramatic reaction was met with only closed eyed giggling from her curvaceous long-hime-cut parent. Truly almost a full spitting image of her daughter, Chikumi Munamori, the maternal figure of Chifusa was a sight to behold and many would rightfully mistaken her as the avatar of fertility itself. Clad in a loose dark blue bath robe, which ironically only hugged her impressive curves just as well as a tightly fit one, Chikumi is the envy of all women in the entire nation of Japan (if not the known world) with the wielding of naval low massive breasts, full kissable lips, a pleasantly plump waist, near-door wide birthing hips, smooth thighs that would smother multiple heads between them, skin eternally feeling and appearing to be marshmallow soft at every single spot of her body, but what seemed to entrance many and especially Chifusa were her dazzlingly golden eyes that only added to the hypnotic nature of the matriarch's sharp knowing gaze. Said bluenette could not help but blush under the now open full gaze of her mother, turning around in embarrassment of her open thoughts, and swiftly turned around suddenly finding the scrubbing of her underboob for the seventh time more interesting.

"Sorry mother, I had a long day of training, I could not help myself in my foolishness to stew in self-pity, forgive me."

She did not know why, Chikumi of all people were the last among her clan to berate her for that overt immature attitude of hers, but the samurai could not help but feel ashamed whenever she shown even once sliver of weakness towards or informality near her mom. It's been like especially since she became a full-fledged samurai for her clan, moving from, in her mind, embarrassing worship and begging of attention she begged her mother for constantly, wanting to show her that her daughter was no longer that annoying brat. Chifusa could not help but feel immense shame at showing such a overdramatic display and wished she could go bad to her warm bath Eden.

Which soon broke into a teeth clenching cringe as Chifusa overheard more giggling, if a bit louder, making the bluenette more than ever not wanna face the woman behind her.

"My precious Chifu, where did this studious attitude come from when you were talking back to misses Junchini?"

"I-I er just uh uh..."

The breast warrior could resemble a tomato with blue locks as she babbled for an answer to her teasing mother, said babbling kept her busy while Chikumi casually undid her bath robe, leaving her goddess-like figure open to the air humming to herself as she swayed her hips, making every inch of her form jiggle without control, slowly getting on her knees reaching for the massage oil besides her, massive tush pushing around her legs to greet the floor. The tomato skinned blunette was still blustering nonsense as a fat glob of the cold massive gold spewed onto the mother's open palm, and gave her daughter the second scare for the evening spreading the gel upon the embarrassed samurai's back.

"Gaaah! Cold!"

Chifusa raised her arms in the dramatically, quickly putting them down still shivering as she peaked behind to see the nude form of her mother, staring great awe at the naked form she had seen many times as child revealed to her after so many years, and it somehow seemed more beautiful than what her mother-worshiping younger self believed. ' _They look even bigger out in the open!'_ Though eventually she became self-conscious of her ogling and turned back around, still shivering from the oil continually being rubbed into her back.

"M-mother what are doing-ah-I can clean myself you kn-oooh~"

Chifusa felt her legs turn to jelly as a particularly sore spot on her back was expertly massaged, cutting off her protests just closed eyed heavy breathing, her body giving into the relief while in her mind she screamed to herself how embarrassing this was. ' _Does she even think I'm not a young woman after all this time?_ '

"Nonsense my precious Chifu, no matter how old you get you can never be too old for some skinship with your mama."

"T-that's not-oooh-just let me ahhh~"

' _I can't even think straight about why I'm frustrated, how is she this good at this_?' Chifusa wanted to just give up, give into her mother's ministrations, though she still had that mental fortitude, as small as it was, to try to explain to her that she is a grown woman and does not not to be babied by her m- **squish squuuuish**.

"Ha-aAAAH!~"

Suddenly a massive all-encompassing warmth pushed against the entire back of Chifusa, it erased all her resolve to prove herself yet she didn't even know what it was, but it was all to familiar subconsciously to her body, as it squirmed and writhed in tantalizing pleasure from its creamy softness.

"M-mother what are y-you doing ahhh~"

If the deep intense gaze of her mother mere centimeters from her face didn't turn Chifusa into goo mentally and physically, it was now fully comprehending what Chikumi was doing back there: grinding the oil into her daughter's back with her goddess-blessed bosom. She did not know why then but the bluenette felt her thighs rub together intently as her nerves sparkled in delight from the sensation, espieclly those obviously now hardened thick nipples of the matriarch poking along with the grinding motions of the heavenly breasts. Chikumi on the other hand was still confident and stoic in expression as ever with her menstruations, staring deep into her daughter's glowing brown eyes.

"Fufu~ **squish** using the perfected **squish** breast-to-body mending **squish** technique of course **squish**. I just want my stressed babygirl **squish** to feel fully refreshed **squish** "

Thankfully, opposite in the case for Chifusa's rapidly declining rationality, Chikumi did not miss a beat in her labor, up and down erasing what seemed like years of terrible stress upon the young samurai's body. Though in it's stead came a accerrated feeling of ectasy that made the doted Chifusa moan without shame, no longer feeling the need to argue back as she felt something extreme building up inside her. This build up was similar to the times she had her bosom groped and sucked upon, but her breasts were not even touched by a bit, yet it felt like it was going to be bigger than any previous 'release' before, and Chifusa did not the power nor the desire to put a stop to it anytime soon.

"Oooohhoooh!~ M-mother I feel s-someth-hah!-oh God ah AH AHHHHH!~"

Reaching around to hug Chifusa's waist for one final massive press of her breasts into their back, the mother just sighed happily, resting her head on the bluenette's shoulders as if the latter was not giving the stool she sat upon a mini-water fall of pent up womanly release.

"That's it baby just ride it out **kiss kiss** mommy is here with you.~"

Pecking a couple of small kisses on Chifusa's cheek, Chikumi contently listened to the high-pitched unadulterated moans of her daughter. ' _I-I-I can't w-what was ahhhn mother~_ ' Afterglow still high in her mind, Chifusa turned her head to look with absolute reverence at her mother, more than ever before throughout her entire life, her wide-mouthed heavy labored breathing blowing against the still stoic knowing expression of her mother.

"Do you feel better honey?"

"Y-yeah mother ahhhn~'

Chikumi caressed the left side of her daughter's cheek, rubbing it softly as her eyes became half-lidded in a somehow both loving and mischievous expression.

"There is my Chifu, I missed her sooo much."

It didn't even comprehend to Chifusa the absolute paradoxical nature of the situation, she had been given the most intense orgasm of her life from her mother through just her breasts rubbing her back, yet she felt so much pure maternal love at the same time. She didn't know what to do with it, all Chifusa just looked into those golden pupils, then down to those... delicious plump kissable lips- ' _W-wait no that's wrong...but_ ', only a microcosm of clear thinking flashed in the flustered bluenette's head as she closed her eyes and leaned in pursing her lips.

Time seemed to slow down, once again something in Chifusa's brain screamed to get up or at least say something, this was her mother for goodness sakes and she leaning to... to ' _soooo soft_ '. She didn't want to open her eyes, this had to be a dream, because all Chifusa could think as her lips locked with her Mom's that it had to be dream, it felt just so good and right. Daring to tempt fate, the breast warrior peaked as little as possible before immediately widening as it was true her own flesh and blood mother was deep kiss with her own daughter. On some deep bodily instinct, he body was going to pull away out of sheer shock of the situation despite how amazing the embrace felt, which quickly was snuffed out as Chikumi reached around with her other hand to grab the back of Chifusa's head to press the already intense kiss deeper.

Another response from Chifusa's body was in the form of opening her mouth in shock, while only seemed to make her mother intensify the liplock more by slipping in a darling tongue, eyes still as intense as ever, gauging her daughter's reaction as she sent pleasurable vibrating moans into the embrace. The submissive daughter only responding in kind with her own involuntary moans, reaching around her mother's neck as the room was filled with lewd moaning and lip smacking.

Leaving a trail of saliva between the incestous tongues, Chifusa's breathing was heavier than ever as she looked at her mother's face, who also caught her breathe but in a less intense need, not knowing what to say or what to think.

"Mother-hah haaah- w-what was that?"

Chifusa did not do any physical effort to leave this situation, in fact her body seemed to do nothing but the opposite of that, but she still was baffled by the situation despite how amazing it felt. Chikumi only give a giggle, with a lecherous tone, to her daughter's reaction like Chifusa was the one being confusing.

"My dear dear Chifu, isn't it perfectly natural for her mother to show all the love she can for her daughter? And the same in kind?"

It was still odd but Chifusa only nodded like it was common sense.

"I guess so..."

Chifusa's eyes suddenly widened, pupils turning into pinpricks as an idea came into her head, something that would seem out of character for her for her life, but she needed to ask this because it just now the busty ninja felt her mother's all too familiar breasts engulf one of hers in their sideways position, giving a nice close view of Chikumi's fat, juicy, tantalizing, trembling nipple moving along with the casual sway of the enormous J-Cup tits. And all the normally prudish battle focused samurai could think was sucking on it like she were newborn once again.

Chikumi's stoic smile tilted into a knowing smirk to the side as she felt her heaving breasts being ogled by her daughter, she didn't even need to read her daughter's mind to know what she wanted before she even asked.

Still though, Chifusa made a nervous gulp and asked,

"Mother can I- "

"Of course darling!~ I thought you'd never ask!"

Just using one hand, Chikumi casually lifted up the massive tit with no issue brining the trembling large nipple right to her daughter's face, who only had to move just a little bit to give into her desire. Chifusa herself was taken aback by both the immediate knowledge of what she wanted by her mother, but also that massive breast was there all for the taking, what broke her hesitation as well was what seemed to be faint drip of something white at the tip of the nipple as well. And with gusto that would make Kaeda look respectable to binderies, the bluenette felt her mouth fill with what was probably the largest human nipple in existence, and without shame squeezed and groped the fat tit like her de-breasted friend as well, moaning absolute praise into the breast.

" **suuuuck** Sooo **suuuck** guuuuuud **suuuck** "

"Ahn~ dig in darling mama's bosom-haah-is for you alone to enjoy now ooooh~."

Now it was Chikumi's turn to moan in ectasy, though not as wildly loud as her daughter, it felt amazing nonetheless to have her breast sucked on so fervently, just the hungry look alone her daughter was given her was enough to elicit cooing groans from the normally emotionally reserved matriarch. Ahh~ my darling little Chifu don't look at mommy like that or she will WILL!

"GaaaAAAAAAHn!~"

Chifusa happily took in both the addicting noises of her mother, something she had no idea she wanted to hear but now she wanted to hear only more of it, but also the now gushing stream of warm milk filling the ravenous daughter, struggling but content in gulping down what seemed like more than a gallon of the pearly nectar.

"Mmmmf!? Mmmm **gulp gulp guulp guuulp** Ahhhhn~ so tasty mama~ ooooh~"

No longer able to contain so much of the delicious liquid, Chifusa gasped for air sad to not being able to drink more, but now it felt just as amazing as her moaning mother's breasts both continued to spray their warm creamy milk, closing her in bliss as Chifusa's body was cascaded in a bukkake of the stuff. Eventually when the double streams ended, the bluenette almost came right on the spot when she saw an expression on her mother's face she never seem before, absolutely lustful afterglow with half-lidded eyes, open mouth and drooling from the side. She could not wait, Chifusa had a burning need in her body, in her soul to absolutely shower her mother with more boundless taboo love.

"Chifuuuuuu~ don't st- OOOH!~"

Flames of passion burned in open-mouthed expression of Chifusa, who without warning tackled her mother to the floor, straddling her waist as she beheld the woman who gave birth to her, who raised her, who inspired her to make her proud, and the bluenette wanted to absolutely ravage the most important woman in her life right there.

"Mother~"

"Chifu~"

' _Take me darling! Make your mother yours!'_ Chikumi screamed in her head as her daughter pinned her arms above her head with her exponentially strong grip, but she felt nothing but safe and desire to those arms as Chifusa greeted her open mouth with a mutually intense kiss, their bare naked glistening womanhood grinding on each other as welling as their thick hard nipples. Each grind of the hip, each touch of hardened nip and nip intensified the moaning of the incestous kiss on both sides, both babbling nonsense as the pleasure took the reins.

Which is why, with sad golden eyes, Chifusa moved her breasts and mouth away from their respective erogenous areas, though any protests became null and void when the love-crazed daughter made quick yet sensual kisses down further and further Chikumi's body, the bluenette's tits gliding down the plump form that its owner was praising every inch downwards. It was when Chifusa was faced with that leaking red needy womanhood, buried under an unkempt jungle of hair which the daughter only thought of as making it more delicious than ever did she start to feed.

"OOOooOOOOOH!~ CHIIIFUUU!~"

Please mama don't stop let out those amazing moans for me! Chifusa had no experience, no skill, no strategy only pure bestial hungry as she alternated between lapping at those wet folds, diving in her tongue, and sucking on that big needy button. Between those massive jugs, Chikumi had a direct view of her daughter eating out her mother's pussy, just the thought of that alone at the determined expression Chifusa was giving her made her hips buck up on their own. Wrapping her massive melon crushing around the point that her lovely Chifu was sucking on her clit, both her and Chifusa gripped for dear life, the latter with with two handfuls of fat thigh meat, as the Manyuu Matriarch let out a moan so intense it should have alerted whoever was around a two mile radius of the bathhouse.

"Gmmmmm~ **gulp guuuulp** "

For the second time that evening Chifusa was contently chugging down her mother's fluids down her voracious throat, her taste buds dancing in joy at the somehow tangy sweet liquid that greeted them, and just like with her mother's milk she could not give enough. Showing the sensitive pussy no mercy as Chifusa sucked and licked as if to drain her mother's womanhood dry of it's essence. Said mother only let out bursts of groans and slurred "Stoooopit"s, but otherwise didn't even let her daughter's head go from her thighs till they collapsed from sheer exhaustive pleasure.

Eventually Chifusa found herself crawling back up her cumdrunk mother, after wiping her lips from the various pussy hairs that graced them, give warm pecks to her face and lips as she cuddled their plump fertile bodies together. Thinking that their socially defying acts of taboo love were done for the evening, the bluenette felt a finger poke at her fore head, lifting her face up from the comforting pillow that was her mother's bosom, owner of said bosom, still caked with saliva and remnants of her own milk, had on that knowing stoic expression. With a tone akin to if she were informing Chifusa of a chore she said,

"Honey, you can't just get a taste of your mother's essence and leave your poor hungry mother with nothing in return.~"

Chifusa bit her lip, feeling womanly pre-cum flow down her thigh at those words, biting her lips at the barely contained hunger around the end of her mother's sentence.

"Um d-do you want me to lay down or umm..."

Back to a stuttering mess at the beginning like their crazed lustful actions were never a thing, Chikumi just put a hand to her blushing daughter's face and leaned in and with the most husky tone the bluenette ever heard demanded,

"No dear, just a be mommy's good helpful girl and ride her _face_.~"

Chifusa swore she came right there feeling the words shake her mind to it's very core, but she was not one to take meaningful important orders like that with hesitation and shakily maneuvered her graciously plump behind right on-top of her mother's face. It was so embarrassing when Chifusa thought about it, but that quickly became ancient news when she felt the expert tongue of her mother touch all of the right spots of her blue-haired caked pussy.

"HAAaaah!~ Maaamaaaa!~ HaaahhhHooooh~"

With plump toned thighs gripping the dutifully tongue-fucking mother between her legs, Chifusa was back to her high-pitch moaning mess, though gaining a taste of the immense pleasures could not help herself but grip both of her bouncing tits and start squeezing and massaging them, giving the hard sensitive lips nice hard pinches making pleasure from chest to crotch bounce of each other in a extreme sexual euphoria. When those fat heavy breasts started spurting their milky fluids, that Chifusa for so long in the past tried to hold in, she did the only reasonable thing and moved those fat delicious nipples to her own mouth.

"Mmmmm~ soooo guuuuuuuuuuud~ **suck suck gulp gulp gulp suck suck** "

It was when her sexually mischievous mother decided to speed up her daughter's hardest release yet by thrusting her tongue as rapidly as possible while using her fingers to grope and tease Chifusa's clit was when the bluenette she was eating arched her back, letting go of her now fire hose of nipples spray wildly as she rode out what seemed to be an un-ending orgasm. It did not help shorten it's length when Chikumi send moaning vibrations into the already cumming womanhood, savoring the raw sweaty taste of a young woman samurai's pussy juices. The moan that Chifusa let out was so intense that at this point it was only a silent scream throughout the whole event.

Letting go of her mother's head with her creamy thighs, Chifusa collapse on her side shivering, twitching and letting out babbling moans like she were a dying animal. Chikumi also felt her limbs shivering but it was not as intense as she was able to get up, and with a surprising amount of strength lift her daughter up into her arms bridal style, walking casually in their birthday suits to her personal chambers, not a care in the world. That is until the matriarch heard one coherent phrase from the girl in her arms.

"I-I love you mother"

Chikumi with half-closed eyes, still walking, looked down full of complete happiness leaned down to give a quick peak on the exhausted samurai's cheek.

"I love you too, my Chifu"

XXX

A/N: That was a lot but I feel like I did a pretty good job, but please if you disagree or wanted something else with this scenario tell me in the reviews.


End file.
